


Return to Malta

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Switch Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Switch Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Vacation, Wake-Up Kisses, honeymoon - sorta, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: After leaving Booker at the pub Andy needs time to heal, Nile needs time to learn, and Joe and Nicky need time together. They go back to Malta. The morning after they arrive Nicky finds a soft, sweet way to wake Joe up.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Return to Malta

**Author's Note:**

> Again inspired by an ask sent to the amazing of-scythia who as encouraged me to write, I swear she and scimitar-and-longsword are the -worst- influences. ;) Just kidding I love them both LOL.

They go back to Malta. Andy needs time to heal and Nile stays with her, starting to learn their shared history and languages. But Joe and Nicky need to reconnect, to figure things out. They have a hundred years without Booker, but not all of those will be with Andy, that's not a prospect either of them want to think about too much right now.

The night they get there they do nothing but cuddle, they hold each other close in the too big, too comfortable bed but know they've earned it. It's the honeymoon suite, Copley made it work for them and it's worth it really. After taking time to wash the travel grime off them they slide into bed and tangle around each other.

In the morning Nicky wakes first, he almost always does. This morning he's tucked his head under Joe's chin, his nose nuzzled into the hollow at Joe's throat. Their legs are tangled together, their arms wrapped around each other. They are safe, they are secure and so they can rest, finally rest after all they've been through the past week.

Nicky shifts slowly, carefully watches his lover's face in the early morning light, the way the new rays of the new day highlight the freckles that dust his skin, the few copper hairs in his beard and curls among the ebony and chestnut. Joe always looks so much younger than his 954 years when he sleeps, though he was only 33 when he died that first time there are days Nicky thinks he can see every line, every scar that never was, on his skin detailing his age and the hells he's been through.

He sighs softly, leaning close and brushing a soft kiss to each of his eyelids, barely touching, the softest of kisses, lighter than a butterfly's wing. He moves to kiss along his cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose, he starts softly down the swoop his chin before hears a soft chuckle and some murmured Arabic, a line or two from one of Joe's favourite poems. Something he murmurs when it's just the two of them and they have time for this lazy, slow waking.

Nicky leans back, Joe slowly blinks his eyes open, those pools of deep molten chocolate simmering as he watches them.

“Nicolo.” He smiles softly, his voice still rough with sleep.

“Yes Yusuf?” Nicky smiles back, watching his husband, his lover, his all and more watching him.

“Let's wake up properly.”

“Gladly.”

Nicky goes in for a slow soft kiss that slowly, achingly so, shifts from just loving to more, their bodies move together in a rhythm perfected over many decades, many centuries of learning each other. When they finally rise from the bed the sun is much higher in the sky as they pad to the shower, washing a different kind of sweat and more off each other, trading more lazy kisses, and if Joe sinks to his knees and makes Nicky cry out to God once more before their breakfast then more's the better.

They leave their room hand in hand and begin the fun of playing tourists on their honeymoon. For now, life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
